epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 6: Baron Zaroff vs Predator
Sup dudes! I'm feeling a bit under the weather today so I'm going to make this quick. Thanks to Legion for proofreading but I honestly can't remember who else did. Let me know if you did and I'll fix it. Thanks to Leandro for the amazing cover <33333333333 Hunter of hunters vs Hunter of hunters, who is the superior killer? Ye. This was badly worded. Background Information Zaroff is from the short story, A Most Dangerous Game. He is a Cossack hunter, living a life of leisure on an island with his deaf mute servant Ivan. In his story, the Dangerous Game, he rescues a near drowning hunter named Rainesford and challenges him to a hunt in which Zaroff hunts him. Zaroff gives him a three hour head start and if Zaroff can't kill Rainesford in three days, Rainesford gets set free. In the end, Rainesford kills Zaroff, noting that he had never slept in a better bed (Zaroff's) afterwards. He is played by Leslie Banks in his movie. Predator is an alien from the Yautja species. In the first movie he hunts down soldiers, but is defeated by Dutch, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. He blows himself up with a wristwatch like device in hopes of killing Dutch but fails. His species interacts with the Engineers and battles xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. A Predator hybrid was made when an Alien impregnated a Predator, creating a terrifying mix. Beat Breaking Bad Starts at 0:15 Lyrics Zaroff: Ivan take a look at that soggy wretch upon my beach, That’s one ugly motherfucker, turn invisible please! You can say I like the challenge, you can say I like to play, And when you’re done you can hear what I have to say about your face! Your mouth stole the body of a crab and took the skin of a trout It’s like God had taken my dinner and you’re the shit that slid out! You lack the skills of rap so instead you took the dreadlocks of Wiz And then wrapped it all around a defective glow stick! Predator: I have programmed a translator, to communicate, with the inferior Who appears to be masking his fear by commenting on my exterior Distracting himself from the foul flow, that released when he saw me, While you may be the original trapper, compared to me you’re Saw Three I come from a proud species, you came from a shriveled Cossack You want to talk faces? Which rodent did you kill for that mustache? The only time your tongue cuts is when I shove a blade up your neck Your verse was embarrassing, Ivan should be thankful he’s deaf Zaroff: So you wish to get personal? Alright, I’ll Trilo-bite You were Engineered a new canon less efficient than a knife As the biggest game hunter I’m jealous you’re stuffed with Sasquatch Your bars are like your plot-device weaker than your suicide watch If you’re going to take someone out with you, never show them the plan, But at least now you’re with Allah with seventy two of your fans Predator: I’m armed to the teeth, on each arm I carry a ton, you carry none, This weakling has his slave sling his gun, let his hounds take all the fun I master plasma casters, one hit, and the audience is stunned You track a single prey for days, I aim my chakram, and it’s done A fandom is the only thing I let follow me; my legacy has just begun, You’re unloved; on an island with no one to unload your gun Zaroff: Ha! Alien slayed your franchise, while I’m a hundred percent fresh! I gain great Banks, and like your video game you will be ruined by Prometheus! You were given a fancy new hybrid, but it burned your viewers’ energy Mysterious, ridiculous, and invisible; you remind me of a slimy Ginosaji The tireless beatings of your film is the only way people have enough Even my chair would fare better against you; half my furniture is Dutch For your impregnated evisceration on my travels I have found prevention And I’ll give you three hours to let the birth control kick in Predator: Did you know why you wished to battle me? My data provides me the answer Your Napoleonic complex commands you to battle battleground cancers You took a chance against this dancer; of fighting and the rapper How can you stand against the lancer with his muscular enhancer You’re a hamster to be considered the damn beast at bay, I attached a tracker to the mic, leave this entire verse slayed On your parade I made it Raines-ford your story is dead This bout went poorly in your favor; but that’s the way you made your bed WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? LITERATURE *the logo is sliced in half, glowing green gunk splattering it* vs history..... ' ' Poll Who Won? Baron Zaroff Predator Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts